Silverwing rising
by Zombitron Prime
Summary: Determined to Create a line of warriors that will destroy the accursed Autobots once and for all, Megatron, with the help of Shockwave and the new recruit known as logik,  creates the first of his new breed of Decepticon. But will it go according to plan?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is my FIRST fan fiction so I'm still learning the ropes... And yeah, I know, Transformers animated finished a while ago but I'm not done with it yet.**

**Chapter 1: Genesis**

Megatron stared at the illuminated capsule, which contained a Protoform, stolen from the accursed Autobots.

"Imagine, Shockwave…" The Decepticon leader began, his voice almost a whisper. "A Decepticon warrior, born with the skill of a fully trained cyber ninja. Grown within only several cycles."

Shockwave's face appeared on a nearby monitor.

"It is a fascinating concept Lord Megatron. We will succeed this time."

"Indeed." Megatron cast his piercing gaze to the new recruit, Logik. She insisted on being part of the project to prove her worth as an intel-bot and a scientist. "Logik."

The femme stood up quickly.

"Yes, lord Megatron."

"I trust you have already established an information link with Shockwave?"

Logik's optic sensors widened and the colour faded from her faceplate. How could she have been so unprepared?

"N-no, Megatron. I-I'll do it now."

Megatron's optic's narrowed.

"Yes, you will."

Logik typed quickly onto one of the many consoles and activated the info link.

"It is done, my lord."

"Excellent." A smile tugged at the edge of Megatron's lip components. "Shockwave, are you reading us?"

The Decepticon Cyclops glanced towards his own console.

"Yes, Megatron the signal strength is… acceptable. I do believe the new recruit is capable of continuing her contribution to this project."

"We shall see…"

Logik's purple plating appeared to brighten with anticipation.

"Won't you ever give up Megatron?" chuckled a voice behind the two Decepticons.

Logik gasped and Megatron whirled round to face the origin of the sound.

"Starscream…" Megatron murmured. "What a… pleasant surprise."

"I told you this was a doomed project, Megatron." Starscream smirked. "But you obviously didn't listen to me. That is why you fail."

The barrel of Megatron's arm mounted fusion cannon began to glow dangerously.

"The reason you will never lead the Decepticons, Starscream, is that you are defeated too easily." Megatron retorted. "Only those who persist can gain ultimate power."

Starscream scoffed at this but Megatron tried to ignore him. "I admit you are persistent, but only when you are trying to dispose of me in a cowardly manner." Megatron allowed himself a small smile while Starscream pondered appropriate comebacks. Logik coughed to indicate that they were still working. Megatron and Starscream glared at her while Shockwave stared at her in admiration. No-one got the Decepticon leader's attention in such a way. Ever. Surprisingly, Megatron calmly let it pass.

"Shockwave…"

"The cyber ninja's central processor is wired up to the information transmitter, my lord. I believe we are ready."

"Begin the procedure."

Information began streaming into the Protoform's processor at the same time as the forced growth programme activated. Power cables and consoles began to spark and explode, a humming noise which rapidly rose in pitch could be heard, there was an explosion and finally, darkness fell.

**Liking what you see? I'll publish the next chapter when I'm done with it.**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**Hi all! This was originally meant to be chapter 2 of my fan fiction, but I decided the first chapter wasn't long enough so it is now chapter 1 part 2.**

"What happened!" Megatron roared once the emergency power kicked in. Logik worked quickly to restore contact with Shockwave and check the Protoform's vital signs.

"W-we encountered a minor glitch." She stuttered. "However, contact has been re-established and the subject's vitals appear to be normal." Megatron _seemed _to relax.

"Lord Megatron? Is everything alright?"

"…Yes, Shockwave, we are fine."

"What of the Protoform?" Shockwave seemed anxious. He had high hopes for this experiment.

"It is undamaged." Logik responded.

Starscream snickered and shook his head. A smug grin had pasted itself across his lip components.

"I suppose that was _meant_ to happen, mighty Megatron? That was all part of your ingenious plan?" Starscream stopped smiling when, in one swift motion, Megatron whirled round, drew back his fist and sent the Decepticon jet flying across the floor.

"No, Starscream." Megatron growled as Starscream picked himself up and started to reattach his arm, which and snapped off on impact. "That was not meant to happen. But I have regained control of the situation. Now, if you have any sense, you will remain silent."

A repetitive beeping on one of the consoles caught Logik's attention.

"L-lord Megatron! The Protoform's processor activity, it's off the scale!"

"At last… My warrior awakes."

A beam of light shone from the Protoform's optic sensors and enveloped Starscream, Scanning his vehicle form and basic body structure. Starscream was still fuzzy from the punishment he received from Megatron.

"What in the name of the Allspark was THAT!" He screamed.

"Sir, the Protoform's body is changing. It's about to emerge!" This project was a bit more exciting than Logik had expected.

The capsule opened slowly and a thick smoke began to billow out. The mist seemed red in the light of the emergency illuminator units. Then, a robot stepped out, cautiously taking his first steps into the world. The newborn Decepticon's silver armour glistened with condensation and his wings formed majestically behind him. His visor began to glow with a crimson light… Then he collapsed.

Megatron sighed, he was obviously disappointed and he had reason to be.

Shockwave shared the disappointment.

"Another failure my lord."

"I can see that for myself. It seems the femme is not as good as you thought."

Logik could not believe it. She had failed.

"But, everything was fine when it emerged. All it's vitals were normal." The intel-bot was struggling to stay calm. Megatron's scowl was not helping.

"We shall discuss her performance later. Starscream, terminate the subject."

Starscream charged up his null rays and aimed it at the fallen Decepticon's head.

"With pleasure." He smirked.

What happened next was a blur. One cycle, Starscream was about to blast a hole in the silver jet's processor. And the next, he's on the floor, missing both legs and null rays, with the Decepticon standing over him.

"No one's terminating anyone." He growled.

Megatron smiled. Catching Logik and Shockwave by surprise.

"Impressive." The Decepticon leader chuckled. "Come here."

The flyer did as he was told and Megatron stared at him. "Do you recognise me?" he said.

The Decepticon did not answer at first, instead he observed his master carefully. Once he was satisfied that he was addressing Megatron, he knelt down.

"Of course, Lord Megatron." (There was something in his voice that sent shivers through Logik's spinal structure).

"Good." Megatron continued to smile. "Now rise… Silverwing."

Silverwing stood upright and fixed his gaze on Logik. Megatron did the same.

"Logik."

"Yes, sir?"

"You will be Silverwing's mentor. Your job will be to make sure he acts appropriately and does not stray from supporting the Decepticon cause."

Logik nodded. She just needed to keep him under control. How hard can it be?

**Good question! Chapter 2 coming soon. maybe.**


End file.
